Nada como a Criatividade
by Nicolle Snape
Summary: Moody perde a perna e Dumbledore lhe mostra que mesmo isso pode ter um lado bom. [Slash]


**Título:** Nada como a Criatividade

**Autora:** Nicolle Snape

**Casal:** Alastor Moody / Albus Dumbledore

**Gênero: **Romance

**Classificação:** M

**Avisos: **Slash, lemon e utilização de um artefato no sexo o.O

**Resumo: **Moody perde a perna e Dumbledore lhe mostra que mesmo isso pode ter um lado bom...

**Beta: **Ivana

**Disclaimer:** Estes personagens pertencem a JKR – Se fossem meus, ah... Seria uma suruba – Só pego emprestado para me divertir um pouquinho e devolvo em seguida.

**Agradecimento:** Thanks a Ivi pelo ícone e por betar a fic!

**

* * *

**

**Nada como a Criatividade**

Assim que acordou, Alastor Moody sentiu um estranho formigamento em uma de suas pernas. Demorou um pouco até que as lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos retornassem...

Lembrou-se de tudo: de todo o planejamento para o ataque a um covil de Death Eaters, da chegada precisa ao local, do início da batalha, de como os servos do Lord das Trevas caíam com certa facilidade ante os ataques dos membros da Ordem, e então, da emboscada... Mais e mais Death Eaters desaparatando em volta dele e dos outros aurores, cercando-os num ataque cruel e indefensável. Não houvera muito a fazer, em pouco tempo estava no chão, coberto de sangue e lama; sua perna jazia a centímetros de seu rosto, não haveria conserto para ela.

Moody ainda estava perdido em suas recentes lembranças quando uma voz tão conhecida o trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Está acordado? – perguntou uma voz doce e calma.

- Mesmo que não estivesse, agora já estaria! – respondeu sarcasticamente enquanto encarava aqueles lindos olhos azuis cintilantes.

- Humm, vejo que você já está recuperado. – devolveu com um sorrisinho e prosseguiu – Madame Promfrey está aqui para vê-lo.

- Exatamente onde é _aqui_?

- Ora, não reconhece mais meu quarto?

Sem dar chance para uma réplica, Dumbledore chamou a medibruxa para ver seu paciente e se retirou do local. Pomfrey entrou no quarto e, observando cuidadosamente a pessoa a sua frente, perguntou:

- Como está se sentindo, Sr. Moody?

- Bem.

- Er... Infelizmente, eu tenho uma notícia ruim para o Senhor. – pausa – Nós tentamos de tudo, mas...

- ... Não houve como recolocar a minha perna – completou a frase por ela.

A medibruxa o observou por alguns segundos e então continuou.

- Admiro a forma como está encarando esta nova situação. – disse enquanto caminhava até a cômoda e pegava um caixa preta – O senhor não está totalmente recuperado, sua perna ainda necessita de alguns cuidados. Mas, para que possa ficar de pé e se locomover por pequenas distâncias, Dumbledore mandou fazer esta prótese. Ela é especial: não fará muita pressão em sua perna e você a usará até que possa colocar uma mais usual.

- Não vejo o que tem de diferente nela. – apontou ao analisar a perna.

- A diferença é que ela é mais leve e tem um formato diferenciado. Embaixo da parte que você encaixará a sua perna, há uma estrutura de madeira polida que vai se afinalando até terminar em uma base arredonda com 9 centímetros de diâmetro.

- E como é que eu irei me apoiar sobre uma base redonda?

- O Senhor não irá. Para poder se locomover terá que encaixar a base nisto aqui. – disse mostrando-lhe algo semelhante a um pé de madeira.

- Então é _só_ isso que tenho que fazer?

- Não, o Senhor também terá que tomar as duas poções que estão na cômoda a sua direta duas vezes ao dia por três dias. Qualquer coisa que achar fora do normal, avise ao Diretor ou mande um elfo me chamar na enfermaria. – ao terminar as recomendações, Pomfrey retirou-se.

**--------- x ---------**

Dumbledore entrou no quarto logo em seguida e sentou-se ao lado de Moody. Azuis começaram a percorrer toda a extensão da cama e a pessoa que ali estava, observando cada detalhe e retendo-se na estrutura de madeira até que Moody lhe chamou a atenção.

- Qual o motivo disso? – indagou o homem deitado.

- Se você está falando da prótese, apenas tentei te dar algo confortável e _útil_. – Respondeu com uma certa malícia enquanto aproximava-se um pouco mais.

- Útil? O que significa esse seu sorrisinho, Dumbledore? Só há uma utilidade para uma perna de pau!

O homem mais velho o encarou e retrucou:

- Creio que você esteja enganado. A utilidade de cada coisa depende da criatividade de quem a utiliza. – disse e com um suave balançar de sua mão trouxe a prótese até si. – Esta perna não serve apenas para lhe dar suporte...

- ... Por Merlim! Você só pode estar variando, isto não passa...

- Shhh! Deixe-me te mostrar uma coisa...

Dumbledore subiu na cama e sentou sobre os calcanhares ao lado de Moody, que parecia estar entre assustado e excitado com o olhar de luxúria que o diretor de Hogwarts lhe lançava. Com mais um aceno de mãos, o mago mais velho retirou as cobertas de cima do auror. Alastor vestia apenas uma camisola de enfermaria, que logo também foi retirada com outro gesto do bruxo ao seu lado.

Olhos azuis brilharam intensamente com a visão do corpo nu da pessoa que tanto amava. Um corpo machucado e mal-tratado por tantas batalhas, um corpo de um guerreiro: a beleza desenhada no significado de cada uma de suas cicatrizes. Seus olhos passearam por toda a extensão do corpo ao seu lado até se fixarem no rosto e os olhos se encontrarem. O desejo e a expectativa brilhando no olhar de Moody.

Após a troca de olhares, Dumbledore não se conteve mais e começou a acariciar o corpo exposto. Suas mãos enrugadas percorriam, num toque suave, cada uma das muitas cicatrizes de seu amante.

Viu que Moody acompanhava atentamente cada movimento de suas mãos, o corpo aquecendo-se mais e mais, conforme as carícias que ficavam mais ousadas. Alastor tentou retribuir, mas Dumbledore o impediu dizendo:

- Apenas sinta!

Observou Alastor assentir e entregar-se àquelas mãos tão conhecidas.

O bruxo mais velho mudou de posição, instalando-se no meio das pernas de seu amante. Inclinou-se sobre Moody e distribuiu beijos por todo o seu corpo, começou pelas bochechas e foi descendo rumo ao Sul, parando a centímetros do membro completamente ereto do mais jovem. Alastor deu um muxoxo pela interrupção das carícias e encarou azuis, mas antes que pudesse reclamar, a boca quente e úmida o envolveu.

Dumbledore segurou a base do pênis enquanto distribuía lambidas pela glande, lambeu toda a extensão do órgão ereto até abocanhá-lo por completo. Os constantes gemidos de Moody o incentivavam a dar mais prazer ao homem embaixo de si.

Com a outra mão começou a acariciar-lhe os testículos enquanto deslizava para baixo e para cima no membro em sua boca. Desceu um pouco mais a mão e circulou a pequena entrada para, em seguida, introduzir um dedo. Alastor arqueou as costas e com um urro se esvaiu na boca do mais velho, que engoliu tudo.

Albus se ajeitou, voltando a sentar sobre os calcanhares e observou a expressão de êxtase do outro. Permaneceu assim até que os olhos se encontrassem e com um sorriso maroto convocou sua varinha. Apontou-a para a entradinha de Moody e lançou um feitiço lubrificante e, em seguida, introduziu novamente um dedo. Em pouco tempo, Dumbledore o penetrava com três dedos e seu amante já estava completamente duro outra vez.

Dumbledore retirou os dedos e pegou a prótese. Moody mal teve tempo de protestar, o mago mais velho introduziu a perna de pau em seu alargado canal. Alastor gemeu alto num misto de surpresa, dor e prazer. O outro continuou movendo a prótese, cada vez mais rápido.

**--------- x ---------**

Moody murmurava coisas incoerências, estava chegando ao ápice novamente. Ao perceber isso, o bruxo mais velho retirou a prótese e, com um balançar de mãos, despiu-se. Alastor olhou a elegante ereção de Albus e sua boca secou. Dumbledore o penetrou com uma estocada firme e rápida, fazendo com que arfasse.

Passaram a mover-se em sincronia, o suor pingando e os gemidos cada vez mais altos ecoando pelo quarto. Nenhum deles durou muito. Moody gozou murmurando o nome do Albus, que logo o seguiu, derramando o líquido quente dentro de seu amante.

Sentiu Dumbledore rolar para o lado, dando tempo para que a respiração de ambos voltasse ao normal. Passaram-se alguns segundos ou minutos e Moody virou-se para encarar Albus, quando este disse:

- Mudou de idéia?

- Humm, acho que para você as coisas não são simplesmente o que parecem ser...Nem mesmo uma perna de pau – respondeu, aninhando-se junto a Albus.

Dumbledore se aconchegou mais a seu amante e, quando já estavam quase adormecendo, disse:

- Não há nada melhor que a criatividade.

**The End**


End file.
